Darka Marapore
CONTENT: This page was established before the Appropriate Content Specifics was established, and is protected as such. It does not, however, reflect our current policies, and is not condoned by the community. "Darka Marapore at your EVERY service." '''Darka Marapore' '''Darka Marapore '''is a female hedgehog that originated in the Mobius universe as a dark equivilant to her Anti-mobius counterpart Laina Paramore . Both she and Laina treat each other as sisters and despite their obvious differences, the two of them try to get along as best they can. She and Laina were created by 1feellikeamonster on deviantart. Darka is Hamaveck's loyal girlfriend and finds his sheer ruthlessness to be both frightening and "sexy" at the same time. While Hamaveck is cruel and often abusive to her, she is still fiercly loyal to him and has even nursed him through a near death experience. History While Laina was born in Anti-Mobius to a loving family, Darka was born to a cruel, abusive mother and father along with a baby sister who was given more attention than her as well as spouting verbal abuse and lies about Darka to her friends. Her childhood wasn't helped by her being brutally attacked and nearly raped by the Mobius equivilant of the creature that murdered Laina's family in Anti-mobius. After having been further ignored after this incident, Darka slipped into a deep psychosis and went on a kill rampage, slaughtering her entire family in their sleep. Darka proceeded to run away from her home and live on the streets for years, eaten stolen food and eventually resorting to prostitution to earn a pay. Darka even went so far as to steal from her clients, getting her into hot water with certain gangs. After spending the best years of her childhood on the street running from the police, Darka eventually relocated to New Mobotropolis where she found work outside of prostitution. Happier now she was free from police eyes, she toured New Mobotropolis until she was caught in the middle of a turf war between Eggman and the Freedom Fighters. Captured by Eggman for experiments, Darka furiously tried to break free with her psychosis re-emerging once again. Falling back into her insanity, Darka accidently triggered a hidden layer of chaos energy written into her DNA which ultimately resulted in her breaking free of Eggman's base and returning to New Mobotropolis. Having discovered her powerful chaos abilities, Darka decided to use what little experience she had with them to commit bank robberies in the city. She was caught and imprisoned after her second attempt and was found by G.U.N. when they were informed of her abilities. Shadow the Hedgehog was sent to analyze the strength of her powers but arrived too late as she had escaped her holding cell before he arrived. Darka left New Mobotropolis on foot without any food and found that her Chaos Energy was imperfect, sucking the life out of her as it existed. After spending three days on the road, Darka's body gave out and vanished. This wasn't her end though. Her chaos energy continued to exist and began to travel Mobius until it was drawn to something in another reality entirely. Connection and rebirth After Darka's death, her Chaos Energy, which contained her consciousness and personality, became attracted to what it registered as a kindred spirit in the Anti-Mobius universe: Laina Paramore. The Chaos Energy travelled to the alternate reality and made contact with Laina's heart. Laina, being just a little girl at the time, accepted the energy and was endowed with the gift of Chaos Energies along with Darka who now resonated as a voice in Laina's mind. Darka had become attracted to Laina due to Laina having just experienced the tragedy of losing her family and Darka having murdered her whole family. The two bonded quickly and became sisters as Mephiles found Laina and took her to his own personal dimension where Laina and Darka's chaos abilities flourished and became Perfect Chaos inside their DNA. Then one day, when Laina was wandering through Anti-Mobotropolis in her teens, she encountered Hamaveck for the first time. Darka immediately felt an attraction to Hamaveck's dark and ruthless nature. He seemed to resonate something that Darka had felt once and wanted to feel again: bloodlust. As Laina followed Hamaveck to Mobius and fought against him, Darka continued to feel her attraction to Hamaveck and desperately told Laina to leave him be. She refused and confessed to her that she had been feeling attraction to Hamaveck's companion Alfred. Amused by this, Darka told her to accept her feelings for him as Hamaveck appeared and entered Laina's mind, freeing Darka and giving her her own body. Darka and Hamaveck then escaped and travelled to various places, stealing the Chaos Emeralds as they went. Darka showed herself to be extremely loyal to Hamaveck but he never seemed to return the favour. In fact, he showed himself to be very abusive towards her, hitting her at random points of frustration or just when he felt like it. Darka very quickly became the subject of Hamaveck's beatings and abuses. Despite this, Darka still held unbelievable faith and love for Hamaveck and continued to stick by his side. During Hamaveck's battle with the Freedom Fighters, Darka was the only person actually rooting for Hamaveck and was instructed by him to stay out of the battle. After Hamaveck's defeat, Darka immediately ran to his aid and stole two of the Chaos Emeralds and teleported to her former house to nurse him to health. Aftermath As a broken and scarred Hamaveck healed, Darka became his nurse, tending to him and desperately trying to bring him to health. Hellbent on payback, Hamaveck instructed Darka to retreive the Chaos Emeralds to refuel himself and allow himself to re-anatomize himself a new body. Darka managed to personally steal four of the seven chaos emeralds as the Freedom Fighters were preoccupied with the invasion of Chaos Croc but was unable to obtain the final three as they were already in the possession of other people and organizations e.g. G.U.N. Desperation In spite of gathering more of the Chaos Emeralds to help Hamaveck return to health, Darka still garnered no respect from him. In fact, he repeatedly scolded her for allowing him to fall into this condition in the first place, blaming her for his problems. Desperate for Hamaveck's approval, Darka captured Laina just after she had defeated Chaos Croc with Alfred and hypnotized her into wrecking the G.U.N. base and stealing the emerald they had. Although this was successful, there were still two emeralds missing from Hamaveck and Darka's grasp. Hamaveck deduced that Eggman must have one and instructed Darka to go after it. She silently obeyed him, taking Laina, still hypnotized, with her. The two of them were captured however by Eggman's robots once they entered the fortress Eggman was using which he had stolen from Chaos Croc; Neo Robia. A mind control chip was implanted into Darka which broke the hypnotic hold she had over Laina who broke free and attempted to escape. While Darka retained the free will of her mind, her body was Eggman's puppet. Darka was instructed to kill her by Eggman who unwillingly attempted to carry out the order, fighting Laina all the way through the metallic island. Eventually, Laina was defeated by Darka and Darka threw her body over the edge of the island where Alfred caught her and flew her back to shore. In the meantime, Hamaveck established a mental link with Darka in order to force her to break the hypnotic control Eggman had over her. Due to his loss of power, this was increbily difficult to do and cost Hamaveck some Chaos Energy he was using to repair himself. Regardless, he managed to break through to Darka who snapped out of her trance, stole the Chaos Emerald and ransacked Eggman's base on the island, leaving the place open for an attack by Sonic and his friends. Assault on the Army of Roses As Darka returned to Hamaveck, she was overwhelmed with joy that Hamaveck had put her first and actually sacrificed his energy for her, considering this to be a proof of his love for her. Hamaveck in the meantime allowed her to believe this even though he only did it as a means to get her to stay on his side and assist him back to health. Darka and Hamaveck then launched an attack on the Army of Roses (created by Nancher) and it's leader Tibleam to secure the final emerald. While Hamaveck blasted his way through the Army's infantry, Darka fought against Tibleam herself to buy Hamaveck time to secure the emerald. Despite being defeated quite easily by Tibleam, Darka's plan worked and Hamaveck made it out the base with Darka and the emerald. As Tibleam launched her retaliation on Mobotropolis, Darka and Hamaveck remained passive and silent as Hamaveck regained his strength. Regection and loss After Hamaveck regained his strength and the invasion of the Army of Roses was put to a stop, Darka was excited to hear of Hamaveck's new plan to get payback on Alfred. Yet to her dismay, Hamaveck ran off without a word to her and began to initiate his plan to corrupt the Freedom Fighters without Darka. Hurt by his apparent regection of her, Darka angrily tried to confront him only to see the corrupted Amy and Blaze with him and his arms around their hips. Shocked and horrified she had been betrayed, she ran from Mobotropolis and went into hiding on the outskirts of the city. Cold and homeless on the streets, Darka found herself one day watching prostitutes do their job at the end of the street she was sitting on and was reminded of how harsh her life had been before she came to Mobius. Realizing her life hadn't really changed since meeting Hamaveck, she broke down and sobbed silently for days on end. Darka then saw on the news in a T.V. shop that Hamaveck and Alfred were fighting with Laina chipping in on the ARK. Shocked by this, Darka suddenly realized that despite her life being miserable, she defined herself through her belonging with Hamaveck just like Laina had defined herself through her love of Alfred and vice versa. Her love for Hamaveck restored, Darka immediately went to highjack a space shuttle from one of the G.U.N. bases and make her way to the ARK. To her horror, she arrived at the ARK only to see the Eclipse Cannon obliterate Hamaveck and watch Alfred fall down to Mobius. Heartbroken and devastated, Darka surrendered herself to G.U.N. who took her away to prison. She wouldn't stay their long however as Laina personally posted her bail and let her out. Despite this, Darka was infuriated with Laina over letting Alfred kill the love of her life and that the possiblity of Alfred waking up from the present coma he was in is very different from not having your lover there at all. Personality Darka is Laina's opposite, originating from the Mobius reality and Laina from the Anti-Mobius yet strangely, out of the two of them, Darka can be considered the more "evil" one. While Laina is generous and kind and willing to fight to the end, Darka is devious, manipulative and uncaring. Despite this, both Laina and Darka get along with each other greatly. Having both had a tragic childhood, the two of them are more capable of sympathising with each other than other alternate versions of the Freedom Fighters, treating each other as sisters rather than enemies. Darka can be described as a serious femme fatale. She sees no trouble in allowing men, or rather Hamaveck, to have their way with her unlike Laina who is incredibly concious of sex and very much against men flirting with her. In fact, Darka considers sex as a very meaningful tool to manipulate men into giving her what she wants, whether it's information or Chaos Emeralds or simply money. As a very devious individual, Darka is very capable of lying excessively to achieve her ends and prefers to talk her way around battles rather than fighting them. Another major difference between the two female hedgehogs is their dwelling on the past. Laina prefers to put her past behind her and not bring it up while Darka is still haunted by what she went through when she was younger. Despite being poorly treated by her family, Darka felt a tremendous amount of guilt for killing them and never truly got over what she did to them. Her femme fatale persona masks her true nature, a tragic, sad and lonely girl desperate for a family she will never obtain. The polar opposite between Laina and Darka is Darka's compulsive need to kill. While Laina only kills if she has to, Darka enjoys killing purely for the thrill it gives her, a trait similar with her boyfriend Hamaveck. Laina was forced to watch her parents get murdered and was raised by Mephiles the Dark who taught her to control her possible urges while Darka was left alone and cold with nobody to guide her, developing her homocidal tendencies. A similarity between both the sisters is their common love for their boyfriends and would both do anything for them. While Alfred loves Laina however, Darka is blind to the fact that Hamaveck cares very little for her and abuses her constantly. Darka has also been shown to be jealous of Laina on several occassions. She resents Laina for having an easier life than her, saying that because Laina barely knew her parents when they were murdered, Darka had had a far more difficult time growing up knowing she had killed them. Darka berates Laina for "bragging" about her relationship with Alfred which is happy and healthy and claims that her relationship with Hamaveck is just as good as theirs, despite that fact Hamaveck is constantly abusive towards her. She also shows a great deal of malice towards Laina for allowing Hamaveck to be destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon when she could have saved him. However, for all of Darka's malice and darker natures, she does show a limit to her evilness, unlike Hamaveck who has no limit other than his imagination. Hamaveck has done plenty of things Darka is disgusted and horrified at, showing that she does have a moral compass. She was shocked by Hamaveck kidnapping and nearly killing Cream the Rabbit and scolded him for doing so, much to his distaste. Powers and abilities '''Chaos abilities: '''Darka, like Laina, had managed to cultivate Chaos abilities although unlike Laina, Darka's kind was imperfect and far more erratic, leading to her first death in Mobius. After learning alongside Laina under Mephiles the Dark though, she managed to gain a stronger foothold in controlling her powers yet due to her destructive personality, it seems impossible for her to ever obtain a true grasp of control over the energy inside her. Darka uses her powers in battle though not too often, fearing her safety if they are used too much. '''Combat:' Unlike Laina, Darka is not a fully fledged fighter and is less capable in battle than her. Although Darka does have considerable Chaos powers, she much prefers to think her way around conflicts rather than fighting them. However, if the worst comes to the worst, Darka employs the use of her own special weapons called Chaos Wires which she whips at her enemy and utilizes until she overpowers them. '''Hypnosis: '''Darka had the ability to hypnotize almost anyone as long as they looked into her eyes. This factors well into her combat skills as she can simply hypnotize her opponent and get them to do the fighting for her instead of her having to do anything. Gallery Darka in the black knight by 1feellikeamonster-d69rrif-2.jpg|Darka in Sonic and the Black Knight Family3 by 1feellikeamonster-d68upzj-2.jpg|Darka with her family Babys by 1feellikeamonster-d68rwu6-2.jpg Sexxxyyyyy by 1feellikeamonster-d59oe2z-2.jpg|Darka and Laina being sexy My two ocs and the insantists by 1feellikeamonster-d58d6r7-2.jpg Darka by 1feellikeamonster-d59oect-2.jpg Darker and hamavikky by 1feellikeamonster-d71d4gm.jpeg|Hamaveck and Darka genderbend We were sisters by 1feellikeamonster-d9qqsrp.jpg Darka not just a pritty face by laina paramore-d9vfn1s.jpg Theme songs Main theme: Monster - Paramore Secondary theme: Burn the witch - Queens Of the Stone Age Hamaveck and Darka: Creeping in my soul - Cryoshell Hamaveck and Darka No.2: Love the way you Lie - Nightcore Battle theme: Cannibal - Nightcore Orchestral theme: Room of Angel (Piano version) - Akira Yamaoka Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Evil Category:Females Category:PRE-ACS Category:Chaos Abilities